Dream Vacation
by youshi
Summary: It's time for a boat house vacation for the Sohma's and Tohru. During the vacation someone visits Kyo secretly. Then soon after he disappears. Will this dream vacation turn into a nightmare? It's volume 2 of 'Crash'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Hurray!" said Momiji, as he walked out of the hospital doors, "Finally I can leave. It was so boring in there."

"Two more weeks until we go to the boat house right Momiji?" smiled Tohru as Momiji took her hand and pulled her under a cherry blossom tree.

"Yep! The house is all ready." said Momiji, "It's too bad that Haru was sick today."

"He might be well tomorrow I don't think that his illness was too serious." said Tohru gazing up into the tree branches.

Suddenly Momiji's eye's lit up.

"I-I wonder...Since that the curse is gone if I will be able to see Momo!" cried Momiji.

"That would be great if you could." smiled Tohru.

"Umm...Tohru?" said Momiji, "Would you like to have lunch with me? My treat."

"Sure." said Tohru.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I really hope that everyone can come to the boat house like at summer last year." (see volume 10) said Momiji as the two walked out of a café.

"Oh that would be really nice." said Tohru.

"Let's write letters to everybody!" said Momiji, taking Torhu's hand.

"Did you tell the other's yet? said Tohru as she ran with Momiji, "I mean as in Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun."

He stopped running.

"Umm... I don't think so..." said Momiji, "We can tell them now!"

"Then after we make the letters!" said Tohru.

"I have paper right here." said Momiji opening his bunny bag, "I just got it a few days ago."

"Oh it's so cute!" cried Tohru, "I like how the bunnies are in a boat! They are perfect."

They hurried home.

"Where's Kyo?" asked Momiji as he finished telling Yuki and Shigure the news.

"He's on the porch." said Shigure, "Honda-kun how much of that stuff did you give him? He's been there all day."

"Just what Hatori-san gave me. Maybe he's still recovering from yesterday (See 'Crash' by Youshi) He got hurt pretty badly" said Tohru.

Momiji handed Tohru the stationary.

"If you want you can start on the letters, while I go tell Kyo about the boat house." said Momiji disappearing behind the paper door.

Momiji looked around the porch for Kyo. He found him lying in a sunny corner sleeping.

"Kyo are you okay?" asked Momiji walking over to Kyo.

Kyo didn't answer. Momiji bent over and nudged him.

"Kyo." said Momiji shaking him gently.

"Hmmm..." said Kyo sleepily.

"Are you okay?" asked Momiji.

" No, I don't feel so well so go away." answered Kyo keeping his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" asked Momiji.

"You're giving me a headache so leave me alone." said Kyo turning over.

"Well I just want to tell you what we're doing in two weeks.

Kyo open his eyes.

"Why do you always plan things with out asking anyone first?" said Kyo sitting up.

"Because it's fun to make surprises! I rented a boat house and I'm inviting everyone." smiled Momiji.

"Oh joy..." said Kyo.

"Ar e you gonna come?" asked Momiji.

"Sure." said Kyo closing his eyes again, "Now will you leave me alone?"

"Yes" said Momiji as he headed for the door, "You are definitely nicer..."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyo stand up. He held his head and leaned against the wall. He pushed away and started to walk towards the ladder to the roof, when he put his hand on the wall to steady himself from swaying.

"KYO!" cried Momiji as he saw Kyo crumple to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"He's got a high fever." said Hatori coming out of Kyo's room.

"It must be from being out in the rain yesterday." said Shigure.

"He didn't eat anything at all today." said Yuki coming down the hall.

"A-all d-day!" cried Tohru, "I need to go make some soup."

"Relax Honda-kun there is some soup that I can heat up for him. You can go make those letters." said Shigure.

"I'll stay here until Kyo becomes conscious." said Hatori.

"May I go in Hatori-san?" asked Tohru.

"Yes" said Hatori.

"I will bring him a cool cloth for his head." said Tohru hurrying off to get one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I really hope Kyo-kun's okay." thought Tohru as she filled a small bowl with cold water.

Tohru walked back to Kyo's room. She slowly opened the door. The light was off and the shades were down. Kyo was lying on his bed and looked pale. Tohru put the wet cloth on his head. She gently stroked his hair.

"Please be okay Kyo-kun." said Tohru.

She placed her head on Kyo's chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She stayed there for a while listening to Kyo's heart beating. Kyo put his hand sleepily on Tohru's back. His hand was very hot. Tohru sat up and gently put Kyo's hand down. She placed her hand on his head. It was warmer than before.

"Oh no! His temperature must be going up!" though Tohru as she put cool water in his forehead with the cloth.

"Tohru are you ready to-..." started Momiji coming through the door and stopping midway seeing Tohru crying, "What is the matter?"

"He's getting worse..." cried Tohru.

"Haa-san said that he can't do much unless Kyo is conscious." said Momiji, "Do you want to make the letters while we wait?"

Momiji walked over and took her hand.

"B-but what if he needs me?" cried Tohru wiping away her tears.

"You won't be far away and Haa-san is here too." said Momiji.

Momiji led Tohru out of Kyo's room and over to a table with the writing paper on it.

"Who should we start with?" asked Tohru.

"How about Kisa and Hiro?" said Momiji, "I already tried to send one to Akito-san but it was returned unopened and it said that Akito-san didn't live there any more. Strange huh?"

"Yes I wonder where he went." said Tohru.

"Yeah..." pondered Momiji, " But, for now do you want to make Kisa'a letter?"

"O-okay." said Tohru taking a piece of paper.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"We're finally done!" sighed Momiji sealing the last letter, "Thank you for helping me Tohru."

"You're welcome Momiji-kun." said Tohru.

"Kyo-kun's awake." said Shigure walking in, "Haa-san's doing some tests to see if everything's okay."

Just then Hatori came into the room.

"He has a few cracked ribs, a bruised back and a slight concussion." said Hatori taking off his rubber gloves, " I have taken care of everything. Kyo shouldn't lift anything nor do anything too stressful so that everything can heal properly. He should be better in about a week."

"May I see him again?" asked Tohru.

"I'm sorry but no." answered Hatori, "He is resting now... We must go now Momiji."

"Oh...Okay" said Momiji, "Bye Tohru! Bye Shigure-san!"

Momiji hugged Tohru and gathered the letters.

"Please call me if Kyo gets worse or has any problems." said Hatori as he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kyo awoke the next morning to find Tohru sitting on his bed with a hot bowl of soup. She smiled at him.

"You gave us quit a scare yesterday." said Tohru, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." said Kyo as he sat up and stretched.

Kyo was in the middle of yawning when Tohru stuck a thermometer in his mouth. He stared at Tohru as she watched the mercury inside the thermometer go up.

"Well...I think that your fever has gone down." said Tohru taking out the thermometer, "I brought you some soup."

"Thank you Tohru-kun" said Kyo taking the tray.

"If you need anything I will be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready." said Tohru getting up.

"Nnn... Okay" answered Kyo as Tohru closed the door.

"Oh...Good morning Honda-kun." said Shigure.

"Good morning." smiled Tohru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru finished making breakfast and set it on the table. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." said Shigure sitting down at the table.

Tohru opened the door. Momiji flung his arms around Tohru in a big hug.

"TOHRU!" cried Momiji, "Are you ready to see Haru-kun today?"

" Not yet..." said Tohru closing the door, "Yuki-kun isn't awake yet."

"Yes I am..." said a voice from the table.

Tohru jumped and turned around.

"Y-Yuki-kun you scared me." said Tohru.

"I'm sorry..." said Yuki.

"I-it's a-alright you don't have to apologize." said Tohru, "Momiji-kun would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"Sure!" cried Momiji sitting down next to Yuki.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Thank you for the breakfast Tohru!" smiled Momiji.

"You're welcome." said Tohru.

"Yes thank you." said a voice behind Tohru, she screamed and almost dropped a stack of plates onto the floor but Kyo caught them.

"Be careful." said Kyo hitting Tohru playfully on the head.

"A-are you feeling any better Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru.

"Yes, thank you for breakfast." said Kyo setting the stack on top of the tray that he brought out. "Are you going to visit Haru today?"

"Yes." said Tohru, "I'm going with Momiji-kun and Yuki-kun."

"Do...you think that I could come too?" asked Kyo.

Tohru's eye's lit up.

I-if you're feeling okay." said Tohru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"They moved Hatsuharu-san around a lot!" said Tohru standing in front of Haru's new room.

She was about to knock on the door when a nurse passed by.

"Oh Hatsuharu Sohma is not in there..." said the nurse, "He's at the pool."

"Can you tell us where that is?" asked Yuki.

"It's right over there." said the nurse.

"Thank you!" cried Tohru after the nurse as she hurried away.

They walked down to where the nurse had pointed. Tohru opened the door and was hit with the smell of chlorine. They walked into the room. IT had a giant pool that was outside but was surrounded by the hospital. There were a few residents swimming around in it.

"YUKI!" cried a voice.

They looked around but didn't see anyone.

"It's Haru!" said Momiji pointing over to the far side of the pool.

They walked over to Haru. He swam over to the side of the pool and hoisted himself up and sat on the edge of the pool. From the bottom of his neck and down there was a vertical scar along his spine.

"Hey Kyo-kun what took you so long to come visit me?" asked Haru gazing up at his visitors.

"You know if you weren't cripple I'd Knock you're lights out." said Kyo crouching down and playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Ahh! Ow...Watch it Kyo!" cried Haru rubbing his shoulder.

Kyo stared at Haru wide-eyed.

"I'm kidding." smiled Haru.

"Hatsuharu-chan!" cried a voice.

A young woman swam over to Haru.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman peering up at him.

"Yes, I am fine Sakura-san." said Haru.

"Oh! I see that you have visitors." said Sakura, "You came at the perfect time. We were just finishing."

Sakura lifted herself out pool and walked over to a corner and brought out a wheel chair. She wheeled it over to Haru. With help of Sakura, Haru got into the wheelchair.

"I'll be right back." said Haru wheeling himself over to the changing rooms.

"Umm...Sakura-san how long has Hatsuharu-san been doing this?" asked Tohru.

"About a week." said Sakura, "He's made great Progress. He's getting stronger and is starting to be able to maneuver around by himself better."

"Hurray Haru-kun!" cried Momiji running over to Haru as wheeled himself out of the changing room. Momiji smiled at him and ran behind Haru and pushed him over to the others.

"I'll see you tomorrow right Hatsuharu-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Right." said Haru, "Are you ready to see my new room?"

They followed Haru down the hall to his new room. He opened the door and the all filed inside. It was a little smaller than the room that he had shared with Momiji. There was a large picture window viewing the cherry blossom trees and had a window seat below it. The window seat was covered with lots of cushions. Haru's bed was slightly larger than a regular bed. It had bars surrounding the edges except for a small spot on the side so he could get in and out of bed. In the middle of his pillow sat the cow that Tohru had gave him.

"Oh wow Hatsuharu-san it's so beautiful in here!" cried Tohru, "The view is wonderful!" she rushed over to the window.

Suddenly there was a ringing sound. Everyone looked around trying to find out where the noise was coming from. Momiji reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cell phone. He stared at it wide-eyed. He answered it and put it up to his ear. He gasped and ran into the hallway.

"Haru-kun when do you get to leave?" asked Yuki breaking the silence.

"I've been recovering quickly so the doctor changed it to next week, if nothing goes wrong." replied Haru.

Just then Momiji came onto the room teary-eyed.

"That was my dad!" cried Momiji, "He said that I could come visit Momo sometime!" tears started to roll down his cheeks, "And my mom said that I can!"

"That's wonderful!" cried Tohru running over to Momiji and hugging him.

"Kyo-kun you're so quiet are you alright?" asked Haru eyeing him.

"Yeah...I'm fine." said Kyo.

"Kyo-kun are you sure? Is your chest hurting you? Are you feeling sick again?" said Tohru looking into Kyo's face with great concern.

"Yes I'm fine." said Kyo turning away from Tohru.

As soon as she turned away to talk to Haru and Yuki a tear rolled down his cheek. He rubbed his aching chest. Scenes of the night that Akito attacked Tohru flashed in his mind. He was so lost in his memories that when he came back to his senses again he found himself in his bed. He remember how Akito had disappeared that night,

"Where did he go?" thought Kyo as he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Kyo-kun are you alright?" asked Tohru as they walked towards Haru's room, "You didn't say much yesterday when we left."

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind." said Kyo.

Momiji knocked on the door.

"Haru-kun?" said Momiji opening the door and peeking in, "He's not there."

"Must be at the pool." said Tohru.

"No I'm sorry to say that Hatsuharu-chan is gone." said Sakura softly shaking her head, "He left us this morning. I miss him so much."

Tohru's eyes widened.

"T-thank you f-for telling us this." stuttered Tohru.

As soon as they all walked out of the pool doors, Tohru burst into tears.

I-I can't believe he's g-g-gone!" sobbed Tohru, "I remember when I first met him. I thought that he was an old man."

"I'm going to miss Haru-kun." said Momiji with tears filling his eyes, "It won't be the same at school." tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I guess I'll miss him too." said Kyo, "We never did finish that fight that we started. (See volume 3) I would have won too!"

They weakly smiled.

"Well I guess it's time to break the news to Yuki-kun and Shigure-san." sighed Tohru wiping her red eyes with her sleeve.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hello Honda-kun!" beamed Shigure, "Oh! Hello Kyo-kun and Momitchi!"

He looked at their sad faces. His smile fell.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuki walking up behind Shigure.

"H-Haru-kun..." started Tohru but began to cry.

"What happened to Haa-kun?" asked Shigure.

"H-Haru-kun is... dead." cried Momiji.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Shigure and Yuki just stared at him wide-eyed. Finally someone spoke.

"They said he died in the morning." sobbed Tohru.

"He did?" said a voice behind Tohru.

She jumped round to Haru leaning on a pair of crutches.

"HARU!" cried Momiji running to Haru but he stopped Momiji in mid run.

"I want to show you something that I've been working on to show you." said Haru. He slowly let go of the crutches and hobbled over to Momiji.

"But-but..." stuttered Tohru in amazement.

"I left the hospital in the morning to come here." said Haru, "Did you ask Sakura where I was?"

They nodded. Haru shook his head.

"She can be so dramatic at times." said Haru.

"She made it sound like you died." said Kyo as he grabbed Haru by the neck in a headlock and rubbed his elbow into Haru's head.

"Ow! OW!" cried Haru trying to push Kyo off, "I'm still pretty sore. So please take it easy."

"Haru-kun I thought you were getting out next week." said Yuki as Kyo released Haru.

"Nope." said Haru picking up his crutches, "I just have to go back for a check-up in three weeks before I can go to school."

"Yippee! Now we can go early to our boat house!" cried Momiji.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Oh! What a Beautiful view!" cried Tohru standing on the deck of the boat, "But, Momiji-kun why did you have us change into our swimsuits before we came here?"

"Because of this!" cried Momiji from the ground.

He stood under a tree by the water. He held a rope in his hand that was connected to a tree branch. He jumped onto it and swung himself until he was swinging over the lake and he let go. He fell into the lake with a splash.

"Tohru come try it! It's really fun!" cried Momiji swimming to the surface of the lake.

"O-okay." said Tohru walking down the steps from the deck to the ground.

She held onto the rope and gently swung herself into the water.

"That was fun!" smiled Tohru as she swam over to Momiji, "Come on in!"

The others moved towards the water except for Kyo and Haru. Kyo stared down at the water from the deck. Even though he was free from the curse he still didn't like water from being possessed by the cat. Haru stretched himself out on a deck chair and fell asleep. Kyo looked over at Haru dozing and felt like joining him. The sun was making him sleepy. But he fought the urge of sleep and sat on the deck watching the others in the water. Silently a figure in the forest watched Kyo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Okay! I'm sorry to say that this house doesn't have plumbing except for the kitchen sink." said Momiji once everyone was dry, "So there is a wash house a little ways down, It's not far from the deck. There are sinks, toilets, and showers at the wash house.

"Uhh. Momitchi why isn't there plumbing in this house?" asked Shigure.

"To make it feel like camping!" smiled Momiji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Three more people can use the showers." said Tohru as she walked into the boathouse with Momiji and Kira.

"Well there is only three left." said Haru.

Haru, Yuki and Kyo left for the boathouse.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The figure that was watching Kyo earlier walked out of the forest next to the boathouse. They looked down the road to find Kyo all by himself. He was walking back from the wash house. Kyo looked up to find Akito standing in front of him.

"You think that you could get away with what you pulled?" (See 'Crash') said Akito with an evil look in his eye, "I don't think so."

Akito shoved Kyo face first into the river.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

A scream erupted during the middle of the night. Tohru shot up in bed. She went over to the window and saw a figure disappear into the forest.

"Kyo-kun!" thought Tohru, her mind swam, "Did he return? Is he okay?"

She crept over to Kyo's room and opened his door a crack and peeked in. His bed was empty. Her heart began to race. She searched every room. Kyo was no where to be found. She heard a door open. It was Shigure and Hatori.

"What are you still doing up Honda-kun?" asked Shigure, rubbing his eyes.

"Kyo-kun hasn't returned yet." said Tohru, "I checked his room and he wasn't there."

There were footsteps on the front porch of the boathouse. The door slowly opened. It was Haru and Yuki. They stood there in the doorway there faces were white.

"What happened?" asked Tohru looking at Yuki and Haru's faces.

"I-I think you should come see this." said Haru.

Shagure, Hatori and Tohru followed Yuki and Haru down the road.

"Look in the lake." said Haru pointing with a shaking lantern.

"Tohru don't look in the water." said Yuki pulling her away from the lake.

But Tohru saw the scene anyway. She wished that with all her heart that it wasn't true. But, there in the water was Kyo's body. His body was floating by a bunch of rocks near the bank of the lake. He was bleeding all over. His shirt was ripped and he had cuts all over from the rocks. He had a large gash in his chest and his head from where he had fallen on the rocks. Hatori and Shigure gently brought him to shore. Hatori quickly grabbed Kyo's towel that was lying in the sand and wrapped it around Kyo's chest.

"He's still alive...barely..." said Hatori, "We need to get him to the hospital now."

They carefully moved Kyo's body to Hatori's car. They laid him in the backseat.

"Wake the others and meet us at Silver Swan Hospital." said Hatori, Tohru could you come with me you to Haru and Yuki. Tohru I need you to sit in the backseat along with Yuki to make sure that Kyo doesn't fall or get jostled around to much Haru sit up with me I need you to help move him when we get to the hospital."

Hatori sped off to the hospital. As soon as Kyo was in the hospital he was immediately taken to an emergency room. Yuki wrapped his arm around Tohru's shaking shoulders. Tears poured out of Tohru's red eyes. Yuki couldn't hold his tears back any more. He covered his face and silently cried into his hands. The doors of silver Swan Hospital opened and all the Sohmas poured in, all red-eyed with tears. Kagura ran to Tohru and they wept together in each other's arms. It was silent in the waiting room. Only a clock ticking and people crying were heard.

A doctor came in and whispered something to Hatori. He walked over to Tohru, Yuki and Haru.

"Kyo... Kyo is...dying." said Hatori with tears in his eyes, "He's been asking for you three. He's conscious now."

Hatori led them to Kyo's room. They filed into the room. Hatori closed the door behind the three for some privacy. Kyo lay there motionlessly on the bed. He was very pale. His chest was bandaged and so were his other cuts. He was hooked up to a heart monitor. His heart was beating slowly.

"Hello." said Kyo keeping his eyes closed, "Well Haru-kun it's my turn to be in the hospital now."

Haru weakly smiled.

"What happened?" asked Tohru.

"A-akito pushed me..." Kyo winced with pain, "Into the lake because I protected you Tohru (See crash). My rib cage is busted."

Tohru's eyes widened.

"Yuki...I'm dyin' so I'll guess you will never feel defeat from me." said Kyo.

"You never would beat me you stupid cat." said Yuki playfully.

"Hey hey don't start that on me." smiled Kyo, "Tohru..."

Tohru went to his side and held his hand.

"Tohru..." said Kyo.

"Yes Kyo-kun I'm here." said Tohru patting him gently.

"Tohru... I love you so much.. Tohru!...Tohru..." said Kyo with his last breath.

His hand went limp in Tohru's hands.

"Kyo-kun!" cried Tohru.

She glanced at the heart monitor he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"No!" cried a voice and shockingly it was Yuki's.

Doctors came flooding into the room. One short doctor pushed them out of the room. Kagura came running to Tohru, Haru and Yuki. She looked at them with a tear-streaked face. Haru shook his head. She burst into sobs. Hatori ushered them away from the door as a doctor pushed a strange machine into Kyo's room. The door was left open and Tohru saw the doctor pull two metal pads away from the machine. He rubbed them together and pushed them towards Kyo's chest. Hatori pulled her away before the pads touched Kyo.

"You shouldn't look Tohru-san." said Hatori, "They are trying to restart his heart."

They returned to the waiting room with others. Minutes ticked by feeling like hours. Finally, a doctor came out shaking his head as he pealed off his medical gloves.

"Folks I'm sorry to tell you that he's really gone." said the doctor, "I don't understand we fixed everything, he doing pretty well after surgery, then he just started to become worse and start to die I don't understand it." All of a sudden the doctor's face turned white, "There was a kid who visited him before you did. He snuck in. He had black hair and black pants and shirt on. He looked pleased with himself when we told him to leave because Kyo was getting worse. I asked Kyo what his name was and he said that it was Akito."

Tohru's eyes widened and she started to cry.

"B- but I thought that Akito was gone." said Momiji.

"Maybe he just wanted us to think that we wouldn't expect this to happen." said Rin.

"But where is he now." asked Yuki.

"I saw him run into the woods last night." said Tohru.

"Well we don't know where he's headed to so we will never be able to find him." said Hatori, "Too much time has elapsed."

"What should we do with Kyo-kun?" asked Kagura tearfully.

"We shall have a funeral for him tomorrow." said Hatori.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

That morning everyone dressed in black. The funeral was held down the street from the hospital. Everything was draped with black. Kyo's body was laid out in the front of the room on a long table draped with black sheets. Kyo's clothes were changed into a black suit. His head rested on top of a satin pillow and his arms were placed at his sides. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he were sleeping. Kazuma Kyo's foster father, Uotani and Hanajima came to the funeral.

"It won't be the same at school without him." said Uotani, "It won't be worth going now. It will be even more boring than it already is."

"Yes it will be quite different." said Hanajima as she and Uotani stood in front of Kyo's body.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After the funeral was over Tohru took down a collage dedicated to Kyo. Tohru looked at all the pictures. In the middle was a fairly large picture of Kyo smiling softly next to Tohru. Tohru gazed into the picture's eyes remembering all the good times that they'd spent together. Tears rolled down her face as memories came flooding back to her.

"Tohru." said a voice behind her they gently touched her shoulder.

She turned around to face a red-eyed Haru.

"They are going to take Kyo to the burial grounds now." said Haru.

"I just want to take one last look." said Tohru.

She walked over to Kyo's body and kneeled at his side.

"Mom please welcome Kyo into your arms." said Tohru softly, "Please be patient with him. He may have a short temper but deep down he is one of the most nicest and kindest person that I've met. I love him dearly so please keep him safe." She got up and turned around and saw Kazuma crying behind her.

"Tohru...Thank you..." said Kazuma, "Thank you for excepting him for who he was and not judging him."

Tohru ran to him and hugged him. She started to cry again.

"Come..." said Kazuma, "He's going to be the first cat to be buried in the Sohma cemetery."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Tohru was one of the last people to leave. Yuki stood next to Tohru who was kneeling next to Kyo's grave. She read what was on gravestone.

"Here lies Kyo Sohma..." started Tohru, "Born in the year of the cat. May he rest in peace..." tears flowed from her eyes as she placed a small bouquet of cherry blossoms on top of the fresh mound of soil that was covering Kyo's body. "Mom please welcome him into your arms and let him know that I... that I love him deeply." she started to sob, "And I miss him."

She placed a framed picture of Kyo smiling with his arms around Tohru and Yuki on the other side of Shigure who was in the back of Tohru, in front of the grave stone. She stood up and looked at Yuki.

"You can go Honda-san I will catch up with you in a few minutes." said Yuki.

Tohru nodded and started to walk towards Hatori's car. She opened the door and got inside.

"Is Yuki coming?" asked Hatori.

"Yes." said Tohru, "He said that he would come in a few minutes."

Mean while at Kyo's grave Yuki kneeled down and felt the engravings on the grave.

"Why did you have to die?" said Yuki softly, "You shouldn't have...Honda-san needs you...I...I need you too...It won't be exciting any more, at home."

He put his hand in his hand in his pocket and pulled out Kyo's bracelet. Yuki looked at it then laid it next to the flowers.

"I found this on the shore when we found you." said Yuki as his eyes moistened with tears, "I meant to give it back to you but in all the chaos I forgot about it. We don't have to give it to anyone else now with the curse gone. And you..." he broke off and brushed away a tear with his hand. "You...Won't be confined now. You can be...free..."

He took one last look at the grave of Kyo Sohma.

"Good bye..." said Yuki softly and walked away.

**Well I hope that you have enjoyed Dream Vacation as much as I have writing it! I wanted to bring Kyo back to life very badly but, it didn't really fit. Well I hope you liked it! Please Review it I would really appriciate it very much!**

** Youshi  
**  



End file.
